Love, is our resistance
by broken-trinkets
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, love was irrelevant. For Ron Weasly, love was something that comes and goes. For Hermione granger, love is her resistance. When Hermione is stuck between the two, who will she end up with? D/H/R love triangle. RandR please! :
1. Neutron Star Collision

Hermione looked out into the crowd. With a heavy sigh, she walked up the stairs and back up into her dorm. Before entering her room, she turned around and gave a backward glance to the party. The party that was going on without her. Yet again. She gave a look of remorse and sadness, glancing at the middle of the crowd. The life of the party. Ron Weasly. There he was with Lavender yet again, the girl of his dreams. Beautiful, rich, popular. Although she wasn't very bright, she was the head of the girl's quidditch team. The girl every guy wants, and every girl wants to be. She watched as they danced with passion, commanding the crowd. As Ron brushed his hand across her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. How the crowd cheered loudly for them. Parties werent really Hermione's thing. She much prefered to read. She was even Ron's original date for the dance, until he saw Lavender sitting alone there. Its not like she didnt like to dance, its just that no one asked her. She took several hip hop and ballet lessons as a child on Earth, surely she isnt that bad. "Should i go back down?" She thought to herself. "No one will even notice im gone." Shaking her head, Hermione fought back the urge to join everyone else on the dancefloor, went into her room, took out her book of spells and started to study.

Ron was having the time of his life. The girl he had been crushing on for the longest time, actually accepted his offer to be her date. Lavender was your typical beauty, with eyes so icy blue, striking lips, silky, light brown hair that skimmed down towards her stomach. Her cheekbones were prominent and she had a good figure. He could hardly believe his luck. He tried to push his luck, leaning in for a kiss, to the delight of the crowd around them. His lips met with hers for a few seconds, and Ron felt like he was floating. Her lips parted, their tongues met and was entralled with fire. Ron felt like the luckiest guy in the world right then, and couldnt notice anything else. Not even when his bestfriend, and original date, ditched the party to study upstairs.

After the party, Ron sent Lavender home, gave her another goodnight kiss, and wished her goodnight. As a good gentleman and date should. She giggled coyly, kissed Ron lightly on the cheek, and went in. "Hell yes!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. Things were definetely in his favour.

When he got back to his dorm, he saw his bestfriend, Harry, lying on the bed as usual, playing with his wand and practicing spells. "Had a good time, Ron?" Harry asked in a monotenous voice. "A good time? The best of my life man Harry. You should have seen how gorgeous Lavender looked tonight." Ron said with a dreamy face. "Well, maybe if you spent less time ogling at your girlfriend, you would have noticed something. Goodnight Ron." With that, Harry used his wand to switch off the lights. "Wait, what do you mean 'notice something'? Did something bad happen? Why didnt you tell me? Does it have to do with Voldermort?" Ron spat out in a hurry. Harry shook his head and said, "Your original date. Hermione. You ditched her for your precious Lavender. Good on that Ron. Really. You could have hurt her you know. I was always in my dorm, and i know Hermione doesnt like to go to parties. But she makes an effort to, you know why Ron? Because everytime, you take her as your date without even asking, like you have some priority over her. She left the dance early, after you ditched her. I heard some footsteps outside my door, you know who it was? Hermione. She kept glancing over her shoulder into the crowd. She was looking over you Ron. And you didnt even notice she was gone. Really, i applaud you."

Ron was hit with a pang of guilt. Hard. He really never noticed his bestfriend leave in the middle of the party. "Dammit. Where is she?" Ron asked. There was a burn, a churning in his belly. He felt like a dick for ditching his bestfriend.

"Dont worry about it. I talked to her in her dorm already. Ron, youre my bestfriend, but so is Hermione. I dont want to see her hurt." He was supposed to feel better. He really was. But at the thought of Harry and Hermione together. Alone. In her dorm, make him feel like he had just been gutted in the stomach. He shook away that feeling immediately. "Ron Weasly. Your bestfriends. Have talked alone before. What are you thinking." He shook his head, changed into a shirt and his boxers, climbed into his bed. Clutching his bolster as tightly as he could, he silently wished. "Please let Hermione forgive me."

The next morning, when they were studying potions. Hermione's usually there first, right at the front, waiting for Harry and him to come. But when Ron and Harry reached, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron started to panic a little, seeing that Hermione still isnt in class. Five minutes. Four minutes. Three minutes. "Dammit where is she." Ron muttered to Harry. Harry shrugged, and told Ron to calm down. But Ron knew Harry was panicking too. "Two minutes, fifty. forty-nine. forty eight." Ron was counting down every second. Class had already started two minutes, forty seven seconds ago. Hermione is late for class. This is the first time shes late in her whole life, its the one thing she hates most. Tardiness. Ron glanced at Harry and nodded. They went up to the teacher and asked to be excused. Ron's mind was in a blur. What excuses he made, where he went after, Ron had forgotten. All he knew was a lifeless, pale Hermione was lying on the bed motionless. 


	2. Rolling In The Deep

**[Author's note]**

_Hey guys! I'm really new to ; though ive been annonymously stalking many stories here for a long long time. :) I'm a new Harry Potter fan, so mind me if i get some facts wrong. Well, obviously this isn't following Harry Potter's original storyline, and some things i write about may be out of character? Such as later, you'll see. :) Please continue to read and review! I try my best to write as quickly as possible and to the best of my abilities. Also, tell me who you'd like Hermione to end up with! As i mentioned earlier, i recently fell in love with Harry Potter, and even though Draco and Hermione never had ANYYY sort of friendship/romance between them, i think theyre adorable. :)_

Things you need to know before reading this chapter;

-In the previous chapter; the dance that took place was one of the three balls that Hogwarts is holding to celebrate the 1003th anniversary of the school. Hence, three balls. The ball in the previous chapter was the second one, the one happening a few chapters later would be the third and final one. Which would also be the grandest one.

-In this chapter, as you will know later. I've written that Voldermort had written a letter to Harry and Ron. You'll know why. I know that its terribly out of character, but hey, this IS a fanfiction after all.

-Slytherin and Gryfinddor share the same dorm area. Top and bottom right belong to Slytherin, Top and bottom left belong to Gryfinddor.

-Also, in this story, Lucius Malfoy isn't a death eater, however he's devoted to Lord Voldermort. As to why he isn't a death eater, it'll be explained later in the story.

Chapter two; **I'm not in love, this is not my heart.**

_"All he knew was a lifeless, pale Hermione was lying on the bed motionless."_

"Hermione? Hermione! Respond please." Ron pleaded her. Checking for a pulse, he could feel her heartbeat. It wasn't like a normal heartbeat. It would go really fast, like she was running, then stop for awhile. And start to beat slowly again. Harry looked through spellbooks frantically, trying to find what was wrong with his dear friend. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "Hermione. Whats wrong. Please be okay." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Look at this." He said, with a vicious anger in his voice. He handed Ron a letter.

"Harry Potter. And Ron Weasly.

This must be quite a surprise for you two. Well you see, Potter, Weasly. You killed my precious, most loyal servant. And so i thought it would be, nice. To get even. You like to play fair, dont you? Hermione Granger was alone last night in her dorm, everyone else was partying. Well that was my chance to strike. Shes been hit with my Unforgivable curse. Two of them actually. It was so fun watching her tortured. The last thing she said before she passed out? 'Dont hurt them'. Rather sweet of her, dont you think? She must be dead by now, morning yeah. Well, writing this letter has been a colossal waste of my time. Good day.

The dark lord."

"Its him." Ron crushed the paper. "Last night, dammit. If i had never left her, this wouldnt have happened." He said through gritted teeth. He felt helpless as he looked on Hermione's body lying, still motionless. With clenched fists, he punched the wall, and let out a cry of despair. "Dammit Harry, this is my fault. I should never have left her."

"Yes, you shouldn't have. Lucky for you, I saved her sorryass before she dropped dead." Draco Malfoy's cool voice rang throughout the room as he stepped into Hermione's dorm. Harry's eyes turned cold, "What do you mean you saved her. You were probably the one who let him in, weren't you!" He brought up his wand and directed it at Draco's face. Draco simply pushed Harry away, walked towards Hermione and put a towel over her head. When he was checking her pulse, Ron lost it.

"Dont you touch her, Malfoy! Youve been making our lives miserable from day one, you did this to her, didnt you!" Ron pushed Draco away, a tear of anger dropped from his cheek. "Dude, im trying to help. If it wasnt for you, she wouldnt be like this. I needed to use the loo, I passed by her dorm and heard her scream in pain. Of course, it was barely audible over the party downstairs. I walked in and saw her on the ground, shivering. I saved her life Weasly, dont push it." Draco spat out, shoving Ron into the wall. "And why should we believe you Malfoy. You hate us. You should be delighted that Hermione was attacked." Harry spoke in a voice Ron had never heard before. The level of hatred of pain in his voice was never heard of before. "Oh you two I despise. Utterly despise. And yes, Hermione is my enemy, but i'm not so heartless. Besides, she look rather cute yesterday, dont you think so Ron? She was your date afterall." Draco smirked, clearly enjoying that the potter-weasly duo is now indebted to him for saving their bestfriends' life.

"Shut up Malfoy! You have no place being here, get lost." Ron shot out every word with as much conviction and hatred as he could. He couldnt believe that when Draco Malfoy was there for Hermione, he wasn't. He felt a pain surging through his body, starting from his stomach to every where else. He fell to the ground, ran a hand through his hair. "What have i done Harry. I should have been there for her." Draco, though surprised at this sudden movement, simply said,"Yes you should have. Through her pain, she even told me to go and look over you, Ron. She knows Harry is impervious to curses cast by The Dark Lord. That was the only reason you are well and alive now. The Dark Lord wanted you, Ron. She saved you."

Ron cried. For the first time in five years, he cried. He didn't want to cry infront of anyone, definitely not Draco Malfoy. But he couldnt help it. He felt like such a prick, not treasuring his bestfriend and what she did for him. Thinking back, Hermione did so much for him, and he treated her like crap. "Look Malfoy, you've said your piece. Leave now. We'll take care of Hermione." Harry spoke. Draco shrugged, gave a backward glance to Hermione and walked off.

"This is all my fault, Harry." Ron said, with tears streaming down his cheek, the pain in him burning like never before. He walked towards Hermione, and thought,"I should have known better, Hermione. I should have been there for you." With that, he turned towards Harry, told him that he was going to report the matter to Dumbledore and left.

Awhile later, Hermione's eyelids fluttered. She woke up, her mind still in a daze. Pain sprang throughout her body while looking around. Through her blurred vision, she recalled the events of last night.

-Last night; Hermione's bedroom, flashback in her mind.-

'Voldermort. What are you doing here?'  
>'Well, my dear Hermione. I'm here to exact revenge. My favourite death eater was killed at the hands of your dear friends, Potter and Weasly.'<br>'No, dont you dare touch them.'  
>'Mudblood dont you tell me what to do. This is your turf, i can't make too much of a mess. Otherwise everyone would come. Where is that Weasly anyway.'<br>'Shut up. Dont touch him.'  
>'How very brave of you, Mudblood. If i cant touch him, im gonna have to do you then. How convenient, here we are, in your dorm, alone. Over the loud party downstairs, no one would hear. Hell, thats how i got in.'<br>'Don't. Touch. Ron.'  
>'We'll see, Mudblood.'<br>He casted one of the Unforgivable curses on her, saying that putting the death curse, Avada Kardava, on her would be too easy. She needed to suffer. She dropped to the floor, pain burning through her every cell. She screamed in pain, but no one heard her. Soon, the pain got too overwhelming. Before she passed out, she could make out Draco Malfoy's features. The striking blond hair, the stunning cheekbones, the icy blue eyes. Then, she passed out.

Hermione's eyes sprang wide open. "Ron. Ron. RON! Harry, where is he. Is he okay?" The moment she said that, Ron pushed open the door. At the sight of Hermione safe and conscious, he gave a sigh of relief. Tears of joy dropped down his cheek. Hermione let go of some of her tension, ignoring the pain, relieved at the sight of Ron being okay and free from harm.

Harry sensed that they wanted to be alone, and left. Ron kneeled by Hermione's bedside, grabbing her hand. "Hermione, i've been a dick. I should never have left you alone at the party last night. You shouldnt have taken the bullet for me, I deserved to be punish, Hermione. I'm, I'm so terribly sorry." Ron spoke from his heart, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hermione smiled a little, stroked his hair as he buried his face in the bedsheets. "Silly, i'm okay now, aren't i? I dont blame you."

With the sun shining on them, the two bestfriends hugged. Ron returned to class, and Hermione rested in bed.

When Ron left, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Atleast, atleast hes alright." She thought. "Well, someone seems better." Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked into her dorm. Hermione smiled inspite of herself. "Thank you, Malfoy. For yesterday." She meant every word. If it werent for him, she wouldnt be alive now. "It comes with a price, Granger." Draco kept that signature, sexy smirk of his on his face as he walked towards her bedside. "You feeling alright?" Hermione nodded her head. After the events of last night, Hermione's view of him completely changed. She used to think he was a cowardly bully, who relied on his father to get whatever he wanted.

"Youre lucky, Granger. That I was walking past your dorm when The Dark Lord attacked you with the Cruciatus Curse. Otherwise you could very well be dead by now." Draco said with a hint of arrogance as he brought Hermione's chair towards her bed and sat down. "Yeah, i know that. Didn't i thank you already, Malfoy? And, what were you doing in Gryffindor's side of the dorm anyway?" Hermione asked. She had never thought about that before. And what could a wizard, no matter how good Malfoy was, do against someth - someone as powerful as Voldermort?

"Uhm.. I was talking to some Gryffindor chick, she dorms somewhere above your level. She was my date for the dance, she had some stupid headache, so I brought her back up to her dorm. Then i walked past your dorm, and saw you out cold." Draco explained. Hermione was impressed. Who would have thought someone like Draco Malfoy was such a gentlema, to bring his date back to her dorm, a Gryffindor even! "How did you fend him off, Malfoy?" Hermione asked out of curiousity. Draco looked down, as if debating with himself to tell her anything. "None of your business, Granger. Just remember, you owe me one." Draco winked and walked out of Hermione's dorm.

"See you around, then Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Sure, Granger." Draco smiled. She thought he looked miles better. When he left, she lied down on her bed once again. "That Malfoy isn't that bad afterall." She thought to herself.

When Draco left, he realised his heart beated faster when he was talking to Hermione. "Oh Merlin, this must be some joke." He thought to himself, never in a million years would he fall for Hermione Granger. He too, was confused, as to why he helped her. In the past, he would have just laughed and walked away. "I'm thinking into it too much." He said to himself as he went for class.

**[Author's note]**  
>Not alot happened this chapter, but please continue to read and review please! :) Your support means the world.<p> 


	3. House of the Rising Sun

**[Author's note]**  
><strong>Hey guys. :) So this chapter's up, and Viktor Krum makes a comeback in this chapter! This chapter's rather short? ): I've been really busy with school and dance, so chapters may take awhile. Also, i spent time writing the future chapters, so you wouldn't have to wait. I cant tell you how much your support means to me. :) Pleaseeee read and review! Only two people reviewed the last time. ): For all those silent stalkers, review pleaseeee. :) Enjoy.<strong>

"Thanks Ron, for the help today. Couldnt have done it without you, mate." Neville Longbottom patted Ron on the back. Ron had a rare moment of intelligence while in Divination class with the mad Professor Trelawney. He had been able to predict the future using the tea leaves. "Ronald Weasly, yes. You seem to have quite a talent in the intricate arts of Divination." Professor Trelawney had proclaimed just earlier on. Ron smiled at the memory, knowing that Hermione would have been proud of him. Although he has no interest whatsoever in Divination. "Way to go there, Ron. Never knew you had the 'talent' for Divination eh." Harry appeared next to Ron, giving him a big smile and another pat on the back. Ron beamed in delight.

As they walked, they noticed a bunch of girls, those who hang with Lavender, walking pass them. They were going on about how Viktor Krum had won yet another game of Quidditch for his country. Ron's fists clenched at the mention of his name. That name brought back memories, of how he'd ridiculed Hermione before the Yule Ball, and how absoloutely gorgeous Hermione had looked that night. He remembered the look of joy on Hermione's face as she walked down that aisle, hand in hand with that Viktor Krum. How she danced so gracefully in that opening ceremony. How Viktor Krum'd been the one to lift her up in the air, make her smile, laugh and brought her joy. While his own jealousy had made them argue, even leaving her in tears. Ron heart wrenched at the thought of this memory.

Hermione suddenly appeared in the corner, walking towards them. "Hey Harry, Ron." Harry and Ron smiled at the sight of their bestfriend. "Hermione, you sure you're well enough to walk?" Harry asked, concerned. "Positive, Harry." Hermione answered as she beamed. As they walked towards the lunch room, Ginny joined them. "Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron." She said the last name with a sneer and Hermione laughed. Ron just smiled and shook his head, others might have mistaken that for a sign of dislike towards him, but the whole "Brother-Sister" thing was something only siblings who argue would understand. Harry sniggered as he sat down. Ginny sat next to him, which made him blush slightly. Ron and Hermione caught that blush, looked at each other knowingly and smirked. Harry blushed again and his cheeks turned a cherry red.

"Hermione, you joining us for Potions later?" Ron asked.  
>"Unfortunately, no. Madam Pomfrey had forbade me to attend any classes until tomorrow. Devasting, isn't it." Hermione frowned. The other three, laughed. "You should consider yourself lucky, Hermione. Professor Snape's lessons are gonna be bloody boring." Ron replied.<br>"Well, i wouldn't want to miss a lesson, would i? What if something of utmost importance is taught today? This could really affect my O.W.L.S you know." Hermione said. Harry laughed as he said, "You haven't changed abit since the first year here at Hogwarts, 'Mione." "Well, you know studies are of utmost importance to me, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.  
>They both glanced over at Ron, who had been silent for quite a while. To nobody's surprise, he was pigging out, eating two drumsticks, one in each hand. "God, Ron. Don't you ever stop eating?" Ginny said, exasperated.<p>

Ron gladly shook his head and continued to eat both his drumsticks greedily. Soon, Lavender Brown came from behind him and sat next to him while Hermione was at the washroom, she sat in Hermione's place, much to Ginny's disgust. She hated that Lavender ignored the half-eaten plate of food infront of her, as well as the book next to the plate of food, which had "Hermione Granger" written on it beautifully. Lavender took the book, placed it on the ground and put her own on the table. As she was hugging Ron, Hermione walked in. Her heart stopped for that one second, and her fists clenched.

"I cant believe Ron would do that." She looked at her thrown book on the ground. To her, he'd let Lavender Brown sit on her rightful seat at the table. "He'd even thrown my book on the ground, that git." Her jaw clenched, she stormed over to her spot as Lavender and Ron kissed. With a repulsed look on her face, she got her book from the ground and turned her heel.

"Hermione, wait up. I'm coming with you." Ginny said as she glared at Ron. Again, it would normally be just a sign of sisterly hatred and love. If that even makes sense. However, this time, Ron could sense that there was a real sense of annoyance and disgust behind it. "Not hungry, Gin?" Ron asked. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "Not anymore, Ron. Bye, Harry." Ginny waved goodbye to Harry as she walked off, side by side with Hermione.

"What's gotten into them, Harry." Ron asked as Lavender pushed Hermione's plate of food away. "Well, uhm. Hey, would you look at the time? Ron, we have a Quidditch practice now. See you later, Lavender." Harry stumbled out as he grabbed Ron and walked out of the dining hall.

When they were coming round the corner, they saw Ginny, alone. "Gin, where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and pointed towards to windows. Hermione and Viktor were hugging and chatting along happily.

Harry instantly noticed Ron's sudden controlled, heavy breathing, along with his eyes that were shooting daggers in their direction. "This ain't gonna be pretty." Harry thought.

**[Author's note again : ]**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, Viktor Krum makes a comeback, but it _is _shortlived. As the whole Draco/Hermione/Ron triangle would start later on. I didn't think it would be realistic if they had just fallen in love with each other through two chapters only. So, please be patient and _read on._ :)


	4. Far Away

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. :) Please continue to RandR. : it means the worlddd.**

* * *

><p>Ron's vision went hazy, his fists clenched up as tightly as they could go, his heart beating so loudly he was sure Harry could hear it. His mind went haywire at the sight of Hermione Granger hugging Viktor Krum. "You'll never be good enough for her. What she wants is a world renowned Quidditch player, and you're nothing." The voices in his head told him. "Who cares about what she wants, she's my bestfriend. I dont like her. I cant. I like Lavender. I love Lavender Brown. Hermione Granger is my bestfriend. Its only right that i care about who she's going out with. I wouldnt want her to date some spineless, brainless fool would i?" Ron rebutted those voices in his head. He had no idea why he was reacting to the scene infront of him like he had. As far as he's concerned, Lavender Brown was his life long crush. He'd always fancied her, even though he never stood a chance before last week. Hermione has always been his bestfriend, and he'd never thought of her as anything more. "That's right, she's my bestfriend." He told himself once more. He released his clenched fists and started breathing normally again. His heartbeat slowed down and returned to normal.<p>

Harry glanced over at his bestfriend. "He's just convinced himself he doesn't love Hermione, again." He shook his head. He knew Ron too well. Ke had always known that Hermione had a thing for Ron, and that Ron, subconsciously, liked her too. But he would be too stubborn to admit it. He would always be too stubborn to admit it. Sighing, Harry grabbed Ron and they walked over to Hermione and Viktor.

"Its you!" Viktor spoke as the hug between him and Hermione broke. Viktor half hugged, half shook his hand as Harry replied, "Its been a long time, Viktor." Viktor extended his hand, offering a handshake to Ron. Ron just stood back coldly, with his arms crossed and his eyes as cold as ice. Viktor nodded and withdrew his hand. He knows that Ron has a certain dislike towards him, even though he had once been a fan of his. He couldn't think of anything he'd done to Ron for him to hate him, but he just let it go.

"Ron. Be nice." Hermione shot him a look. She still remembers how Ron had reacted at the Yule Ball when she'd shown up with Viktor Krum, one of the wizards participating in the Tri-wizard tournament. She remembers the look of jealousy and hatred on his face as Viktor kissed her hand and walked off to get her a drink. At first she thought that Ron might have fancied her, but he'd told her otherwise. He thought that she was selling out all of Harry's secrets to him, and was fraternising with the enemy. Since then, she'd given up all hope on her and Ron ever becoming a couple.

"Its okay, Hermione. Professor Dumbledore calls for me." Viktor smiled. He hugged her once more, a hug that Ron felt lasted abit too long, and left. "How has he been, Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione gathered her stuff as they walked back to the dorm. "He's okay. Winning a game for your country makes a man extremely happy." Hermione beamed as Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"So you going with him to the ball next week?" Ron asked, just out of curiosity, as he'd told himself.

"Actually, i've been thinking going with someone else. Say, who are you going with, Ron?" Hermione asked. She'd been asked by Neville Longbottom and some guy from Ravenclaw, and she'd told both of them 'no thanks'.

"Lavender, i hope. If she hasnt gotten a date yet. Harry, what about you? Wait, you are coming arent you?"

Harry blushed. "Well. Uhm, im going with Ginny."

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed softly. "Ginny Weasly?"

"Obviously, Ron. Do we know another Ginny?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She knows that Harry likes Ginny, she can see it in the way he looks at her.

"Well, it's just weird." Ron rebutted. Having your bestfriend go out with your little sister on a date, is just weird.

"Nevermind that. Say Hermione, you'd better hurry and get a date already. Otherwise, it might just be too late." Harry said.

"Yeah, sure thing." Hermione said as they parted ways. She went into the girls bathroom while the boys went up to their room.

* * *

><p>Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were at the Slytherin common room. They were sitting on the couch, talking as usual.<p>

"I'm asking Pansy." Said Goyle.

"Well, i'm asking this Hufflepuff chick. She asked me already." Crabbe boasted. They both looked at Draco questioningly.

"Well. I'm asking Hermione Granger." Draco announced with a silly grin on his face.


End file.
